A generic fitting part is known, for example, from the DE 20 2006 014 4C9 U1. These known fitting parts are used, for example, for fastening a detachable stem grip or other hand grip to a boiling or frying vessel. The fitting part is designed at least as a two-part item, wherein the first part, i.e. the support part, is fixedly connected with the vessel wall of the boiling or frying vessel. The second part of the fitting part, i.e. the grip part, is detachably fastened to this support part thereby allowing the grip part to be optionally removed by the user. The grip part may, for example, be designed as a short hand grip or, in particular, as an elongated stem grip.
Fixing the grip part on the support part is effected, on generic fitting parts, in that the grip part is initially brought into engagement on the support part in an obliquely upward direction and then fixed in its position of use by a downwardly directed tilting motion. Due to this tilting motion fastening elements correspondingly provided on the support part or the grip part can be brought detachably into engagement with each other. In order to reliably preclude an unwanted detachment of the grip part from the support part, the generic fitting parts are provided with a latching device. The latching device is designed such that it latches due to the downwardly directed tilting motion, in particular automatically, thereby securing the grip part in a formed fit on the support part against tilting back. In other words, this means that the grip part cannot be tilted back in an upward direction, when the latching device has latched and therefore cannot be detached from the support part. In order to be able to detach the grip part again at a later stage, an actuation element is provided on the latching device with which the latching device can be unlatched from its latched position. After the latching device has been unlatched the grip part can then be tilted again in an upward direction by the user and thereby detached from the support part.
Therefore, in principle, generic fitting parts require a two-part operating motion for removing the grip part. In the first part of the operating motion the operator initially must unlatch the latching device by actuating the actuation element, in order to then tilt the grip part upwardly in the second part of the operating motion and remove it. This two-part operating motion makes it more difficult to intuitively understand the function of the fitting part during removal of the grip part from the support part. If in order to unlatch the latching device, the actuation element, for example, has to be withdrawn in direction of the longitudinal axis of a stem grip, the user would intuitively expect that the stem grip, after withdrawing the actuating element, can be removed in the direction of its longitudinal axis. Removing the grip part by withdrawing it in direction of the longitudinal axis, however, is not possible due to the generic fixing of the grip part on the support part, since this fixing can be undone only by tilting the support part back in an upward direction.
Based on this state of the art it is therefore the requirement of the invention to propose a new fitting part which improves the intuitive operative understanding during releasing the connection between grip part and support part.